


Rapture

by cubadivorce



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubadivorce/pseuds/cubadivorce
Summary: In which James was set up for a blind date by his friend and the clues were leading him to the wrong person. Or was it?





	1. The Plan

1.

Benedict knew his bestfriend was a great guy, but James was just not one of the luckiest men in the world either. In romance that is, he’s pretty lucky in financial and friendships. James obviously got good friends—including him, of course—he got a loving aunt that loved him since the day he was born, all customers of his shop that loved him, with probably a big number of fangirls and fanboys out there after seeing his smile. Benedict wasn’t worried of the affections James was getting from them, but this wasn’t the case anymore.

“Seriously, Ben.” James just laughed as he put out a big pot of white lilies to put it outside his shop, while Benedict just stared at what he was doing without even offering to help. “I don’t need it. I’m fine by my own.”

“This is not about being fine anymore, Romeo. It’s about you, finding your happiness.” Benedict who was putting his hands into his coat, raised his shoulders up and tilted his head.

“Being fine isn’t happy?” James asked, got into the shop and grabbed another pot to put it outside along with the lilies.

“I didn’t say that, per se. I was just saying, sometimes it’s fun to hang out with… other couples, to certain occasion.” Benedict tried to be as subtle as possible, but James knew him better.

“What occasion?” James asked, walking into the shop again as Benedict crossed his arms on his chest, faking a curious face.

“I don’t know. Maybe a birthday, a reunion…” Benedict paused to see James’ reaction, but the florist was just looked at him curiously.

“You know that I’m fine with you and Tom being all couple-y all the time. I can hang out with Eddie or Dan.” James said as he ignored the little whine from Benedict’s mouth as the taller rolled his eyes out loud.

“That’s not—Eddie got Hannah, Daniel got Erin, we’re all have someone to cuddle in rainy and stormy days.” Benedict argued, feeling even more annoyed as James looked like wasn’t interested at all in this conversation.

“Well, I’m not scared of rain and storm.” James replied.

“You’re missing the point.” Benedict protested.

James rolled his eyes, sighing. “Well, then just cut the chase, Batch. What is it?” James asked impatiently, staring at the taller man with more serious face. Benedict opened his mouth before he closed it again, like he was preparing things to say.

“I’m… trying to get you a date.” Benedict poked some leaves on the pot without looking at James like he was embarrassed. “For… an occasion... thatwillhappeninaveryshorttime.” Benedict said quickly, James couldn’t even catch it.

James frowned at his best friend. “What?”

“I promise this one would be very nice. He’s a nice man, with nice job, and this one would definitely not be dragging you to jail.” Benedict folded his lips, trying to form a pout while looking at James with puppy eyes. James scoffed mockingly, not even budge by it.

“I can’t really trust your judge for that, can I?” he said with a smile, walking to the shop counter to clean it from the dirt. “I think Tom agrees with me for that.” He continued while walking to the sink to wash the clothe he just used to wipe the counter. Benedict bit his lower lip as he was thinking of an excuse.

“I’ve told you, I didn’t know he was a dealer.” The taller lowered his voice, looked down to the floor.

“Right.” James smirked, remembering the last time Benedict tried to set him up with ‘one of his friends’, James almost got into the jail and nearly lost a big amount of money for almost £3000, for a dealer who got an imaginary sick dog who needed to get to the vet ‘very fast or she would be dead’ and he thought it didn’t sound crazy at all to James who called Tom right away for checking him out at his law school about the marijuana that the fucker hid in James’ shop.

“But thanks to me that nothing happened!” Benedict exclaimed with a force smile.

“Thanks to Tom, you mean.” James paused with a laugh, looking at his bestfriend with an amused face. Benedict scoffed as he admitted to himself that if it wasn’t because of his boyfriend who found out about that guy’s plan after he smelled something fishy about him, James would had been in jail right now. “Nice one you got there, better tie him in the knot fast so you won’t lose him.”

Benedict stunned, looking at his bestfriend who stopped smiling as his cheeks grew hotter. The taller cleared his throat awkwardly while James widened his eyes in surprise.

“Oh, shit, you did it, didn’t you?”

“Uh, yeah… there’s something I need to tell you…” Benedict stuttered, fiddling his fingers nervously on the counter. “About tying the knot thing…”

“Oh my God.” James smiled widely. “When? How?”

“Yesterday, at our place. I couldn’t think of other places than our own home.” Benedict looked at his bestfriend who was ready to burst in happiness.

“Goddammit, Ben! Congratulations!” James hugged the taller man who was chuckling and thanked him. “Holy shit, you’re finally getting married! Couldn’t even imagine this is gonna happen but I’m very happy for you, mate!”

“It still feels surreal to me too.” Benedict said as they broke the hug. “He just stared at me and said ‘yes’ just like that, and we smiled, and we laughed, it’s just… I love him, James. I wanna be with him forever.”

James felt so happy to hear it. “I know. It’s about time though, right?”

“Yeah.” Benedict nodded. “So I’m asking you to be my best man, James. Make a speech and stuff, you’re really great at that.”

“That’s how you pick your best man? Because I’m good at making speech?” James raised one of his eyebrows and mockingly laughed at the taller man. “Which, by the way, I’m terrible at it.”

“Of course you’ll do great! You’re my best friend, just talk about how great I am, and how madly in love Tom with me, while I rub my ring on your face.” Benedict gestured the back of his hand to James’ face who chuckled and jerked away from him. “And I was thinking of doing this soon, and I can’t let my best man go to _my_ wedding _alone_.”

James snorted hearing that. “You just asked Tom to marry you, and the first thought that comes into your mind is a date for me?”

 “Well, actually it’s kind of my fault for overselling you to this friend of mine. I forgot to tell him what a party-ass-pooper you really are.” Benedict said sassily, lifting one of his eyebrows.

James chuckled. “How nice of you.”

“So, this Saturday, I’ve planning it out. You’ll go on the blind date with him at Five Point.”

“So your plan is me going on a date this weekend, to bring a plus one to your wedding, and your wedding is… what like eight months from now?”

“Three months. I’ve told you I’m planning this one out for a very long time.”

“Three—that’s… soon.” James frowned.

“I have this honeymoon trip planned out this year because of Tom’s work schedule that doesn’t match with mine next year.” Benedict reasoned and raised his shoulders. “And it’s not that soon, we’ve been together for a long time, it’s just about time to make it official.” James sighed but didn’t really have anything to say because Benedict and Tom had been together for seven years already. It really was about time for Benedict to finally asked the other man to marry him. It was just James always thought Tom wasn’t the marriage type of person. He was obviously wrong.

It wasn’t that James wasn’t a marriage type though. He liked weddings, he liked being in a relationship, he just wasn’t very lucky about it. After the dealer ex-boyfriend, he didn’t really bother to go on dates anymore. He didn’t love the guy, but their relationship, aside from the drug part, was nice even though it’s embarrassing to admit it.

Now James wasn’t that sure to go on dates again, not to mention blind dates—which he didn’t know the guy personally. It was too risky.

“I don’t know, Ben. What if I just bring Emma, yeah?”

Benedict frowned. “As much as I love Emma, it’s really inappropriate for a best man to bring his own aunt as a date in a wedding. Don’t you know there’re certain occasions where you can get sex without everyone complaining to the hotel receptions?”

“Wow, I’ve never felt the urge to smack someone with a cactus before right now.” James closed his eyes and walked away from Benedict to avoid the conversation. Benedict certainly followed him without planning to stop.

“What? I’m right! Look, he’s a nice chap, Tom and I know him well, he works with Tom at his firm. I met him once, he’s really nice—James McAvoy, how dare you walk out on me!” Benedict reached for James’ shirt since the shorter man was too far, resulting the shorter man jerked to the back and fell while Benedict tried to catch him but failed and fell before him.

“Fuck! Ben!” James hit his bestfriend hard in his chest. Benedict grunted but he felt guilty as well.

“I’m sorry! Shit, I’m sorry!”

Benedict tried to get up and reached for James hand, but stopped when he saw James was actually laughing.

“Is me going to the blind date really that important to you, shithead?” James tried to stop his laughter while still laying on the ground, covering his head. Benedict smiled at him and bent down to his knees.

“Yes. If you don’t like him, you’re allowed to bring someone else to my wedding.”

“Then why can’t I just meet him at your wedding again?” James frowned as Benedict offered a hand to help him up.

“Because I know you would ditch him if you ended up not liking him and made them cry, and I don’t want to see that in my wedding.” James shook his head and reached for Benedict’s hand. He punched Benedict in the arm once he stood up straight, receiving a whiny protest from the soon-to-be-groom.

“I don’t do that.”

Benedict raised his eyebrows challengingly. “Eddie’s wedding?”

“That’s unfair.” James pointed at the taller man. “He’s not my type.”

“Everyone’s not your type. The poor guy cried all night because you ditched him.” Benedict almost rolled his eyes. “But trust me, this one IS your type. Tall, handsome, kind of a dork, bad boy vibes kind of guy, like Ryan Gosling.”

“I don’t like Ryan Gosling, too posh.” James shook his head, staring at his friend with unamused face.

“Okay, James Dean.” Benedict wanted to smack James’ head so bad at this point.

“I do like James Dean.” James played his his lips, looking up as if he was imagining the said beloved actor. “He got ‘James’ in his name, it’s cool.” Benedict stared at his best friend boringly while James laughed at his reaction. “Alright, alright. So what’s his name again?”

“I’m not telling you his name.” Benedict turned his back on him, walking away from James through the roses isle.

“Wait, what? Why?” James followed him until Benedict reached the front door. The taller man folded his lips playfully and placed his finger on his chin.

“Um, because you’re a pain in the arse?” James was about to protest but Benedict raised on of his finger to point at him. “I’m giving you clues instead; tall, blue eyes, leather jacket.” Benedict sassily said and turned his back again.

“What the f—you just describe almost every man in London!” James protested as Benedict walked out the shop to reach his car.

 “Yeah, but this one’s your type!” Benedict winked as he got into his car. “Five Point’s, 6 o’clock!” he shouted before finally drove off to the road.

James looked at the vanishing car and let out a defeated sigh, but smiling nevertheless. Maybe this wasn’t a bad idea after all, it’s been a while since he had a date anyway. He walked back into his shop and flipped the board to reveal that his shop was open for today.

 

\---

 

James almost cursed himself for standing at the front door of Five Point, one of the best bars in London which obviously wasn’t that quiet on the weekend. He glanced at his watch and reached his phone again in his pocket. Benedict couldn’t be reached since the morning, he didn’t even know why. There he went alone, with only tall, blue eyes, and leather jacket as his clues. But if Benedict said it was his type so maybe it wasn’t that hard to find, right?

Wrong.

The moment he stepped into the bar, almost every man was dressed like that. James sighed in defeat but walked into the bar anyway to stake out the so-called ‘his type’ of man. He didn’t even know he had that kind of type, what was his type anyway? Benedict really exaggerated everything he said, he should be more careful about this doubting he had for his best friend from now on. He looked around maybe there’s a man alone looking lost like he was.

“How can I help you, man?”

An American accent greeted him from the counter. James looked at the bartender and ordered a beer. As the bartender prepared a bottle for him, he glanced at his side and saw a ginger man with the exact same clues Benedict gave him. Was that him?

The man noticed him staring, James almost lost his breath when he saw the scruffy face and sharp greyish blue eyes stared at him back. James gulped his own pride—and saliva, and tried not to look nervous as the man kept staring at him. He realized he was blushing and his heart was beating so fast when eventually decided to approach the man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday gift for my bro, Cassilas.  
> Happy birthday, bro.


	2. The Meeting

2.

 

“Fassbender. It’s odd to see you visiting the rotten hut of mine all alone without that annoying prick behind you.” A handsome bartender with a soft but cheery voice from behind the counter greeted as Michael approached him with a smile.

“It’s good to see you too, Jake. ” Michael sat on one stool, placing his cruiser’s key on the counter. “Ryan’s on the way with Hugh. Probably a lot later. I’m here because I want some quiet time to drink.”

“At 6 PM on Saturday evening? Do I smell loneliness?” Jake asked again, serving him a glass of sour whiskey on the rocks, just like Michael always ordered.

“I just got back from Brockenhurst, funnily enough it’s warmer there than here.” Michael replied, holding onto his glass. “I was about to tell you about that too. Ryan probably wants to invite you too I bet.”

“Why?”

“We’re trying to find new places to camp out and I don’t know, Hugh got this trip planned out.” Michael replied as he took a sip of his drink. “I’m not really planning anything, just doing what he told me to.”

“To become a surveyor?” Jake asked again, folding his arms on his chest. Michael replied him with a nod.

“It sounds like you’re doubting my taste.” Michael smirked, sipping his drink again. “There’s a good place, you’ll like it too.”

“No, I was just curious at the idea that come to your brains that I might be coming too.” Jake raised one of his thick eyebrows, a mocking smile was put on his lips.

“Ryan’s gonna force you.” Michael said, smirking. “Just like we did that ‘End of The World’ in Scotland.”

“And I still hate that.” Jake argued. “Can’t even look at old lady without thinking of Hugh tried to dry-hump her.”

Michael almost spat his drink from laughing by just looking at the disgust that painted on Jake’s face.

“I’m really done hanging out with you guys, there’s not the time that I didn’t regret it.” Jake shook his head and raised both of his palms to surrender. Not that he didn’t like hanging out with Michael or Hugh, but Ryan, really were a pain in the arse for being self-centered prick and hit on him all the time. It drove Jake crazy just how much the other two put up with Ryan.

“Trust me, Ryan is a keeper.” Michael once said to him, trying to hold his laugh after Ryan made Jake held onto dear life for riding along with the Canadian man for about two hours straight with top speed.

“I’ll pass.” Jake smirked. However, Michael sometimes caught the two just being two peas in the pot. Jake never hated Ryan, in fact, sometimes Michael just knew Jake missed the other man. He’s just to proud of himself to admit it.

Michael just chuckled and stared at his drink. Jake once asked him about his own love-life, but Michael wasn’t really interested in having a relationship just yet. He dated some girls before, don’t get him wrong. It’s just never serious or he got bored really easily with them. Too clingy, too girly, too scared to ride with him, too classy to ride a motorbike, they’re just too much for him to handle. He was too in love with his job and motorbikes club rather than trying something more like a serious relationship. The sex part was great though, it’s just not as much fun as him riding his cruisers on the road.

Michael never believed in love itself, not to mention love at first sight. It was just a fairy tale in some cheesy movies for their viewers to get more money by planting false hope about life, and he’s aware that his life wasn’t as nice as those movies. It wasn’t much boring but obviously not filled with rainbows and unicorns.

Michael’s life filled with the sound of his big ass chopper’s engine when he went down the road and the sizzling sound of meat’s fat meeting the hot pan on the stove. The main chef at the restaurant he was working at; Chiwetel’s nags about him being a pain in the arse co-chef, Ryan’s non-stop rumblings about Jake, and Hugh’s loud shout from his own bolt and wife could also be an addition to that. Michael didn’t mind the noises, he loved it in fact. He loved everything about his life so far and never thought of wanting more than that for he felt enough of his life.

“How can I help you, man?” Jake distracted Michael’s train of thought as the bartender served another man who just came by.

“Just beer, please.”

Michael glanced at his side, a shorter man with light skin and bright oceanic blue eyes. He was wearing a nice dark grey sweater on the top of a white shirt, a pair of black jeans and sneakers. His dark brunette hair with strikes of lighter one perfectly pushed to the back, so contrast to the fair skin that had some freckles on it.

He looked like he was waiting for something and Michael didn’t bother to know about it, so he just sipped his drink again. But he couldn’t help to glance for one more time to see his face again. Don’t blame him, the man was cute.

Cute?

Michael, really? He’s a man.

His eyes betrayed him as he glanced at the man again, but this time the man stared at him. Like, really staring. Michael stared at him back and the man was awkwardly looked away and decided that his beer was more entertaining to watch. Michael felt it was the cutest thing he ever saw so he decided to tease him a bit by keep looking at him. The man looked flushed, but to Michael’s surprise, the man approached him.

“Hi.” The man greeted with a smile. It was so bright, Michael was stunned.

“Hi.” He replied softly, flashing a smile too.

“Are you…” the man paused, his cheeks were pink. “Do you happen to know Benedict Cumberbatch?”

Now Michael wasn’t great with remembering names, but this name definitely rang a bell in his head because Chiwetel was once the neighbour of the said man, and it wasn’t a pleasant stay because the man didn’t like the sound of motor engine in the middle of the night and Chiwetel just flipped him off. After that the cucumber guy moved out the neighbourhood, Hugh was disappointed because he liked it when Chiwetel and that guy were on each other’s nerves.

“Yeah, I know.” Michael smiled, having some questions in his head that yet to be out in why this cute guy asking another guy to him.

“Oh, thank God. I thought you’re the wrong person.” The cute guy sat on the stool right beside him and Michael really tried to understand what was happening. “The only clues Ben gave me just tall, blue eyes, and leather jacket.”

Michael didn’t say anything yet because how was he supposed to respond to that?

“Oh, I’m James. And you’re…” the man introduced himself, smiling.

“Michael.” He replied softly. “Sorry, what’s with the clue again?”

James chuckled shyly. “I… Ben told me about this date like two days ago, and I kind of postponed myself to the agreement, so at the last minute Ben was so pissed off…” James laughed as he remembered the fall, and oblivious of how Michael stared at his laughter in amusement. “He refused to tell me your name, and just gave me clues to how you look like.”

Michael frowned. _Date? What date?_

But instead of asking that, Michael decided to play along for a while. “And those are…”

“Tall, blue eyes, and leather jacket.” James nodded, sipping his beer.

Michael chuckled, thinking it was the silliest thing. “And yet you come down here anyway with not so-called clues, which by the way, really are terrible clues.” Michel commented, earning another lovely chuckle from James. “Like I can lend this jacket to Jake right there and you’re gonna be talking to him right now instead of me.” He said, pointing at his bartender friend who was busy with his customers.

James nodded again. “I know, I was like, ‘You just described almost every man in London, Jerk!’, but Ben’s a jackass like that.”

“So why do you think of me anyway?” Michael asked, looking at James with his head tilted and arms supported his body on the table.

James had to calm himself down from being stared by that gorgeous face. “Well, you’re alone, and tall, and have blue eyes, and have a leather jacket on, and another clue that I left out because it would be an embarrassment for the rest of my life if I told you.” James tried to convince himself rather than trying to convince Michael.

“Oh, come on. You could go right there,” he said again, pointing at bunch of guys. “Yet you chose me.”

James bit his lower lip while smiling, and Michael couldn’t even guess if he was doing it on purpose or not because he was there having his heart literally skipped a beat. “I’m not telling you, and you’re never gonna find out.” He said while looking away.

Jake suddenly came up and placed two glasses of bourbon shot right in front of him. Michael and James looked at the bartender with questioning look.

“Compliment from the gentlemen over there.” Jake pointed at one booth a little too far from them. Michael scoffed when he saw Hugh raised his drink with a big grin while Ryan mouthed a ‘What the fuck?’ but smiling.

James and Michael reached the glass and showed it to them, before looked at each other and clinked the glasses together. James took the shot immediately while Michael took his time to stare at the smaller man. James scrunched his face comically after the liquid hit his stomach and felt the burn on his throat.

“That was a good one.” James mumbled. “You know them?”

“Yes, they’re my friends.” Michael replied softly, almost grateful for them not to burst into the bar and teasing Jake just like usual.

“Oh, from the firm?”

 _Firm_? Michael tried so hard not to frown. “No, my club friends.”

“What club?”                                     

“Motorbikes.” Michael replied. “If you came down here from the front door, you could see the cruisers along the parking spot. The black and red is mine.”

“Cruisers… are motorbikes, right?” James asked slowly with a deep frown.

“Yes.” Michael chuckled.

James squeezed his right eye, Michael almost thought he was winking but apparently James did that when he’s thinking. “Okay, yeah, I think I saw yours then. The one at end of the road? Like two bikes before the intersections, black and red?”

“That’s mine.” Michael smiled.

James never really tried big bikes, he didn’t even drive since London is just too small and the road are too narrow.

“You know I haven’t really tried to ride before.”

Michael raised his eyebrows. “Well, if you wanted to, I can take you to go down the street.”

“I can’t ride motorbikes.” James replied with a soft chuckle. “I never learn how to, and I grew up in the city. But I do drive cars.”

“I’ll teach you or you can just be my guest at the back seat.” Michael said, sipping his drink. “I mean I wouldn’t mind.”

James smiled, his perfect teeth showed up. “Okay, then.” He said and gulped his beer to make a reason for looking away.

“Have you done this before?” Michael asked as James wiped his lips and looked at him again. “This.”  The ginger pointed at both of them.

“Yeah.” James nodded. “Once or twice. It was a long time ago. I think it was two years ago. It didn’t really work out. You?”

Michael shook his head. “This is actually my first time.”

“Really?”

“A set-up date, like your friends trying to set you up, I’ve never done that. I tend to just meet at a bar and go with the flow.” Michael said as he sipped the last drop of his whiskey.

“So nothing’s serious?” James asked, genuinely curious because honestly Michael was gorgeous. It’s hard to understand that a man like Michael didn’t have a lover. But Michael only shook his head to the question. “So why are you agreeing to this?” James asked again.

Michael smirked, his dimple showed up. “Trying something new.”

James frowned and felt confused. _Wasn’t Benedict supposed to tell Michael about the wedding?_

“Well, I hope I don’t ruin your expectation.” James said softly, almost nervously.

“Not at all.” Michael let out a small smile, while his eyes seemed never took their sight off James’ face. “But I’m kinda hungry.”

“You want to order something?” James straightened his back, ready to call Jake over. Michael grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“No. I know a great place. Wanna go? This place is starting to get really crowded anyway.” Michael leaned closer so James could hear him from the music that blasted louder and the noises the crowd were making.

James found himself stuttering. “Y-yeah, sure.”

Michael grabbed his keys and called Jake as they both got down the stool. “Jake, I’m going. Tell Hugh and Ryan I’m calling it.”

Jake frowned, looking at him questioningly and mouthed, “Who is he?” When James didn’t see him. Michael just smiled and turned his back, but he could hear a soft laugh from Jake behind the counter.

“Are we going with that?” James pointed at Michael’s cruiser as they walked approaching it.

“Yes.” Michael said, pulling out another helmet from inside the seat and gave it to James. James took it hesitantly and looked at Michael in horror. “What?”

James put his helmet on. “Nothing. I was just… I forgot to bring more jacket.”

Michael realized he’s right. He’s only with a shirt and sweater, he must be cold. He took off his jacket and gave it to James. James was about to protest but Michael cut him, “Wait here.” And ran into the bar again.

Michael ran into Jake again who noticed him from a far and smirking when he was close.

“Who the hell is that?”

“I don’t know, but he’s cute. Can I borrow your jacket?” Michael said in a rush.

Jake reached for his black leather jacket that almost had the same model as Ryan’s from below the counter. Michael stared at it for a while and looked at Jake.

“I borrow it from him last week, he just never asks it back and I forget to give it back to him.” Jake reasoned, almost flustering.

“That’s not the question I have in mind. But I’ll ask you that later. See you later, Jake!” Michael dashed off, leaving a chuckling Jake on the counter with his customers.

James was already put on his jacket with helmet on and stood next to the cruisers, waiting for Michael like he was told to. He never wore a leather jacket, he thought it would be more of a thin layer and London is always cold. But Michael’s jacket was surprisingly warmer than he thought, it got furs on the inside, and it’s big and had a very masculine smell. It smelled like heavy road wind mixed with the scent of some kind of musk. The smell of someone who got down on the road often, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

“Sorry, for the wait. Let’s go.” Michael said and made James turned to him with a small nod. Michael got to the cruiser easily, while James needed to take more time to adjust his sitting position. Michael wanted to laugh but he held it. “Ready?”

James nodded, holding onto Michael’s waist as the vehicle ran down the road. James never knew that not all big motorbikes made loud noises, Michael’s cruiser wasn’t as loud as thought it would be. The sound of the vehicle, the cold wind that was blocked by the musky leather jacket, the broad shoulder and back of Michael that was so close to his face, these all were fun. James even found himself smiling at the fact he did enjoy this. He just hoped Michael felt the same way.

They stopped at a small front brown old door, with naked walls surround it. It was almost looked like an old apartment building, but James could see the long way inside the stores.

“You like pasta?” Michael said as they walked into the door which turned out to be a home-styled bar and restaurant. The place was filled with people too, but less noisy as the Point Five.

“I do.” James replied, nodding. He just followed Michael as the taller man walked straight to the kitchen.

“Well, Al makes the greatest pasta in the city. If could only eat his food for the rest of my life, I would definitely do it for free.” James chuckled as Michael smiled and clearly was more excited than he was. He opened the kitchen door, passing some chefs and greeted them.

“Hey, Michael! You’re not allowed in here.” A man with an apron approached them with a smile.

“Oh, come on, Jason. I just want to greet Al. Is he in the back?”

The Jason guy chuckled and shook his head before he gestured his head to head the back of the kitchen. “If it’s not because you guys are regulars, I swear to God.”

Michael smiled and tapped Jason’s shoulder twice and walked straight to the back door. James was stunned by the view of lots of Italian speaking chefs, but got more starstruck by an old man, standing in front of a big wood fired oven at the very big and wide back side that looked more like a patio, with dirty apron and face from the smoke. He looked at both of his guest and smiled widely.

“Michael! _Che sorpresa_! It’s good to see you!” Al opened his arms for Michael to hug him. “It’s been a while since the last time I see you. _Dov'è_ Ryan _il bello_? He’s not coming with you?”

Michael chuckled. “Oh, now Ryan is _bello_?”

The guy Al laughed whole-heartedly. “OK. How can I help you? Oh, _chi è lui_?” he asked when he saw James behind Michael.

“He’s James. James, this is Al.” Michael introduced them both, Al walked closer to James with a smile and opened arms. James smiled back and hugged him. This guy sure was friendly.

“ _È bellissimo,_ _Sei bravo con queste cose_ , Michael. I take back what I said about Ryan.”

James glanced at Michael for a little translation, but Michael just laughed. Al then sat them both down at the table at the patio, the old man kept rambling about the food with lots of Italian words and Michael helped James to translate them. James couldn’t cook, the best thing he could do was instant ramen and probably some mashed potatoes. He told Al he barely even made scrambled eggs.

“Then you’re in good hands! Michael _è davvero brava a cucinare_ , very, very good one.” Al said as Jason walked out the kitchen and brought them some cocktails. “Ah, _grazie_ , Jason.”

James turned his head to Michael and whispered after thanking Jason for the drinks. “What did he say?”

“He’s being too nice.” Michael shook his head with a small smile.

Al shot a look immediately. “No, no, no! You’re very good, Mike. Your pasta so, so good. It almost as good as mine.”

“You’re saying he’s good at cooking?” James asked Al with an amused face, couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Very skilled. _Il pasta è deliziosa._ ” Al said as he stood from the bench. “I’ll leave you two alone here so I can bring my pasta. You like spicy, James?”

James nodded. “I love spicy.”

“OK, _è perfetto_.”

When Al left the two men on their table, James nudged Michael’s arm playfully, making the taller looked at him. “So why aren’t we eating your cooking if it’s so good as Al said?”

Michael smirked. “Let’s save that for other dates.”

James smiled and looked away, having the butterflies on his stomach as Michael was sure there’d be other dates for them. After waiting and mouth-watering smell of Italian cooking from the kitchen, Jason got back to them with trays full of their food while Al gave them two glasses of a very nice white wine.

And Michael was right. It was the best pasta James had ever eaten. “You know, I can never taste any pasta the same again. This sauce is very amazing. It’s ruining other pastas I’ve ever taste, probably my aunt’s too.” James mumbled in happiness with mouthful of tasteful food.

“I can make them too. Not as good as this, but decent and edible.” Michael argued. James just shook his head in doubt with a big smile.

“I doubt it.” The smaller man chuckled, Michael could see the bright pair of blues on his eyes filled with joy.

The pasta was finished quickly, but they stayed to drink more wine almost until the restaurant closed down, talking about whatever life’s going on between them. James learnt that Michael was indeed passionate about food and his bikes, while Michael promised he would visit James’ flower shop later after he told James he could make drinks with flower petals.

An hour and half later, Jason walked out the kitchen and said good night to them, saying that Al probably let them stay longer. But of course, they had to go home, the workers were already going home. They thanked Al for the hospitality and amazing food before finally went down the road again to see the lights of the night of London.

When they finally arrived at James’ place—which was a flower shop at the front and a house at the back, Michael could definitely see the character of James influenced the shop a lot. It was beautiful, colourful, and made you warm even when there’s raining outside, or in other words; the shop and James were like one place people would love to go home to.

“Thank you for tonight. I had a great time.” James said as he gave Michael his helmet and jacket back.

“My pleasure, James. This was a very nice date.” Michael swore he could see the red tint on James’ cheeks after he said that.

“I still can’t believe you can still function to get me home with that thing after all the wine though.” James said as he pointed at the big motorbike, leading Michael to laugh.

“I’m good at this, I’ve told you.” Michael argued and James just nodded with a smile to get it over with. “How about this, I’ll take you for a trip again next time, and we’re going top speed yet you’re still going to have a great time.”

James stared at Michael with a shy smile. “You think there’ll be next time?”

Michael grinned. “I sure hope so, otherwise I just embarrassed myself for saying that right to your face.”

James looked down to his feet, holding a laugh. He looked at Michael again who was staring at him lovingly, nodding softly. “Alright. Next time.” They stared at each other longingly for about some seconds, like none of them wanted to walk away from each other. Michael didn’t even want to put his helmet on. James looked down to his feet, toes fidgeting inside his shoes. Michael played with the key of his cruiser before finally James spoke first to break the ice, staring at Michael with flushing face. “Do you want to come in?”


	3. The Reveal

3.

 

The night started to rain and Michael was glad James invited him in. They were turning whatever’s on TV and just talked about each other with more wine on James’ couch. The more Michael heard James’ voice, the more he got addicted to it. Not only because of the most adorable Scottish accent, but also the fact his voice could be soft but manly at the same time. While James thought Michael had a weird Irish accent with a softer voice than him, he looked like he’s mumbling when he talked but he got a wide grin that revealed all of his teeth.

“I still have a question though.” Michael said, putting away his glass on the table while James took a gulp again. “I’m still curious of the last clue Ben gave you, that made you approached me.”

James laughed, looking away because he’s embarrassed. “I’m not telling you that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“It involved me too, I gotta know.” Michael insisted, smiling and never once let his stare off James, making James all redder aside from the wine.

“You’re not gonna let it go, are you?”

“No.” Michael shook his head, he purposely leaning closer to James to make James uncomfortable more so that he would tell him the clue.

“Alright! Alright! Stop looking at me like that!” James finally gave up, blocking Michael’s stare by his palms like it was possible. Michael just laughed at his cute antic. “Ben said, the last clue… was…” James paused, teasing Michael who looked at him impatiently. “Oh, look at that, it’s time to go to bed and sleep.” He said playfully and laughed when Michael attacked him with tickles immediately.

James struggled between his laughter. “How dare you!” Michael pretended an upset voice, but James was too ticklish to care, he almost teared up.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you!” James exclaimed and Michael finally stopped. They were so close to each other at this point, with James trapped between Michael’s strong arms. They stared at each other longer than necessary without any complains.

“Your eyes are so blue.” Michael complimented, making James blushed.

“You still wanna hear the last clue?” James asked with the softest voice, giving warm feelings in Michael’s stomach before he nodded. “Ben said… it’s gonna be my type.”

James’ cheeks were so red he tried to not smiling so wide while seeing Michael big grin painted on that handsome face. The dimples were showing and that was the last James’ see before Michael finally leaned in for a kiss. It was a long, warm, and sweet kiss. Michael pulled off to see James’ reaction which was smiling with a very bright red face. They both chuckled before kissing again, more movements and closer this time.

Michael was giving James the gentlest kiss he’d ever done. It was almost felt like James was too delicate for him for a rougher kiss. However, when James’ hand cupped the back of his hair, he went even deeper and finally understood that James could take it more. Their body pressed against each other closer, Michael’s hand started to slip into James’ shirt to feel the well worked abs of James and made the smaller man shivered from the cold fingers that touched his skin. Michael heard a small grunt from James as he broke the kiss to peck on James’ soft face. James’ lips were redder than before as he tried to open his eyes to see Michael’s face. Michael pressed his hips onto James, making him hissed at the tight sensation on his jeans.

“Maybe it’s really the time to go to bed.” James whispered on Michael’s ear. Michael kissed James again before finally leaned off and led James to the bedroom without even trying to let him go. He grabbed James’ waist and pulled him closer for a kiss again, hands professionally took whatever clothing that was on James’ body. He pushed James to be bed, letting the smaller man took off his own jeans while he took off his own.

Michael impatiently crawled on top of James after the smaller man threw his jeans somewhere in the room and kissed him hard. James’ hands roamed on his more well-built body that Michael put so much effort on his protein work-out at the gym every thrice in a week. Michael held James tighter, lips locking together while James’ hands stopped at the edge of his jaw.

It was a surprise for Michael because he never did this with a man before, but the feeling of taking all the way with James drove him crazy. He wanted to manhandle James so badly, his heart almost burst out. The sensation was different in a good way, probably even better. James was so beautiful and the sound he was making really turned him on more than any sex partners he had before.

They kept making out with each other, touching here, touching there. Kissing here and there, leaving marks on each other’s skin, and finally found the perfect rhyming as Michael pounded into James faster and harder. Michael sloppily kissed James who was felt in ecstasy as screaming Michael’s name over and over. They swore they never came as hard as they did tonight. All tired and worn out, Michael managed to held James tightly in his arms and kissed him one last time before they both drifted to sleep under the warm and sweaty sheets.

 

James woke up from his slumber from the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned sleepily and glanced at the window beside on the other side of his bedroom. It was a sunny Sunday and he just wanted to sleep some more. He reached the phone that won’t stop ringing on the floor, next to his jeans, trying to open his one eye and saw Benedict’s name on the display. He swiped the green icon and placed it on his ear.

“Hello?” his said hoarsely.

_“I take it you had a great night?”_

James smiled at the teasing voice. He flopped his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes. “Yeah, I did.” He replied softly.

_“So? You like him?”_ Benedict asked again. _“Tom, could you pass the salt, please?”_ James waited for Benedict to continue. _“Go on, Red.”_

“I do.” James said and glanced at Michael’s side which was to his surprise was empty. James lifted his head and realized he was all alone on the bed. “Umm…” he looked around and found Michael was nowhere to be seen.

_“What?”_

“He’s gone.” James replied, but when he heard something like a sizzling sound and the noise of his coffee maker from his kitchen, he knew Michael was still there. “Oh, nothing. He’s… he’s in the kitchen.”

_“Wait, he spent the night with you?”_

“Yes.” James sighed and rubbed his eyes, tempted to go back to his pillow.

_“At your place?”_ Benedict asked again impatiently as James tried to fall back to sleep again.

“Yes.”

_“You guys slept together?”_

James smirked. “Yes.”

_“WHAT THE FUCK—”_ Then came the noises of rustling along with Benedict’s shout, James needed to jerk his head away from his phone. He could hear Tom’s voice too on the other end arguing with Benedict about coffee. _“I WANT PROOF, DAMMIT—TOM! What are you—”_

_“You just spilled all the coffee!”_

_“It’s just coffee!”_

“Guys…” James groaned, clearly still sleepy. “Can you call me later? I’m sleepy.”

_“Wait! No! Don’t you hang up on me, young man! Oh my God, my baby.”_

James almost rolled his eyes but then there’s a loud crash could be heard, Tom cursed loudly.

“Guys, what happened? Ben?” James frowned after he heard another rustle and Tom’s softer voice came on.

_“We’ll call you again later, your mother just broke the bloody coffee machine.”_ James snorted and giggled after Tom hung up the phone. James put his phone down the carpet and exhaled a big breath before he closed his eyes again to fall back asleep. However, the good smell from the kitchen failed him and the sound of his stomach made him groan. He finally got up the bed and dragged his feet to the kitchen, finding Michael sipping his coffee next to the stove.

“Morning.” James greeted sleepily, walking slowly closer to the taller man. Michael turned his head and smiled.

“Morning.” Michael replied, placing his coffee mug down as James circled his arms lazily on his waist. He kissed James’ forehead and let the smaller man hang on to him while glancing at the stove to keep an eye on his scrambled eggs.

James frowned. “What you’re making?”

“There’s toast with some cheese, scrambled eggs, and coffee. Since you don’t have much food in your fridge, I just literally put everything in there.” Michael said as he continued cooking. “Wash your face and get all cleaned up, we’re going to eat.” The taller said again, cupping James’s cheeky smile and pinched the skin lightly.

James nodded and walked away from the taller man to head the bathroom to wash himself and did some business. After he finished, he immediately sat on the dining table and Michael placed a plate of toast with scrambled eggs in front of him.

“This is amazing. I miss having edible scrambled eggs.” James mumbled, chewing the surprisingly good meal.

Michael chuckled. “Let me guess, you would only have coffee if it wasn’t because of me.”

James pointed his fork to Michael playfully with a smile. “I will have cereal, actually. And tons, and tons of tea instead of coffee. I don’t drink coffee.” Michael frowned, pointing at the coffee machine questioningly. “Daniel drinks coffee. After I moved out from my aunt’s, I lived with Dan for a while, to seek for a job and stuff. After that he decided to move in with his girlfriend, he never brings that along with him which is such a waste.” James explained the coffee machine on the kitchen counter.

“Daniel?”

“My friend from highschool. Eddie stayed for a while here too, but then he moved out with his wife. And when Dan moved out like a year and a half ago, I turned this place to be my own flower shop. Which I’m glad I did it, Emma always loves flowers.”

“Who’s Emma?”

“My aunt.” James replied, chewing the last bite of his toast. “She lives five blocks away actually. She doesn’t want to me to be far away. She almost didn’t give me a permission to leave her house.” James continued talking about how he grew up with her since he was a toddler. He never met his father but he was named after him, and his mother died when he was four from a disease so Emma took care of him since then. “Emma is more like a mother to me. I feel like I love Emma more than I love my own mother. But Emma always says I got my eyes from her, so I should thank her.”

“I would. They’re beautiful.” Michael commented, earning a slight blush on James’ face.

“Thank you.” James replied with a smile. “What about you?” he asked as he put his empty plate away, leaning on his arms on the dining table. The light from the window hit his face, making the oceanic blues brighten like crystals on the sunlight. Michael couldn’t help to be charmed by the beauty in front of him, he took James’ hand and kissed it gently.

 “I lived with my parents in Liverpool until I’m 18, then moved out to London to look for a job and kind of bored of Liverpool. Met Chiwetel and he gave me a job, joining his club too; that’s where I met Hugh and Ryan.”

James’ fingers traced Michael’s face softly, caressing the ginger scruff while Michael closed his eyes and gave soft pecks on the delicate skin. “I should thank your friends for the bourbon.” James said with a faint voice, almost like whispering.

“You want to meet them?” Michael asked, opening his eyes gently with raised eyebrows. “I gotta tell you though, Ryan is kind of a jerk.”

James chuckled. “I’m friends with Benedict. I think I can handle more jerks.”

Michael laughed and leaned into James’ face to kiss him. “Alright. Let’s meet them.”

They both took a warm shower together, but no sexual activity involved. Just touching and kissing. James walked out the shower first and chose a plain t-shirt with a green sweater, and a pair of black jeans. He looked for phone and found it on the bedside table just as Benedict called him again.

“Hello?” He answered, looking for his towel to put it to the laundry bin.

_“You dirty little minx. I‘ve told you Nick’s your type, you have to kiss my feet and be grateful, you twat.”_

James laughed but then stopped and frowned. “Wait, what?”

_“Where’s he? I need to speak to him for taking my son’s virginity.”_

“I’m not a virgin!” James argued. “What’d you call him?”

_“Nick.”_

James paused, a weird feeling rushed into his body. “Nick?”

_“Nicholas. Nick. What you on about?”_

“So, his name is not Michael?”

_“Who’s Michael?”_

James raised from the bed with wide eyes and glanced at the bathroom door. “Tall, blue eyes, wearing leather jacket, ginger, and Irish?” he asked with a whisper.

Now it’s time for Benedict to pause. _“James, Nick is a brunette and English.”_

James smacked his own head with a grunt. “Fuck! I fucking hate you, you fucking stupid whippet’s hard-on!” he mumbled frustratingly.

_“What?”_ Benedict argued back, not accepting the fact that James just insulted him. _“What the fuck are you on about?”_

“You! You gave me such terrible clues! I couldn’t fucking call you yesterday to ask more!”

_“What’s the fucking problem? You fucking slept with him already.”_ Benedict asked again, not quite getting James’ point. _“Oh, wait, wait. You didn’t meet Nick, did you?”_

“How am I supposed to know?! You didn’t give me any clues other than every trademarks of every London men!”

_“Who is that you’re sleeping with then?!”_

“Well it’s definitely not Nick!”

_“Jesus Christ! You’re so stupid! Why didn’t you call Tom?!”_

“Because I’m an idiot!”

“James?”

James turned his head around as fast as he could, he almost lost his balance. His blue eyes met Michael’s grey ones in guilt and panic, while the taller looked at him in confusion. He was only in his towel, fresh from the shower and somehow James felt so embarrassed even though they just literally took a shower together. James immediately hung up the phone call and awkwardly stared at Michael, having no idea to say.

“Are you alright?”

James exhaled and folded his lips. “Yeah, I just… I just got off the phone with Benedict.” Michael stepped closer to the smaller man who averted his gaze away from Michael from the embarrassment.

“And?”

“I-I just…” James stuttered, he really didn’t know why he was sorry. Was he sorry for spending the night with Michael? Was he sorry to waste Michael’s time? Was he sorry because he got the wrong person? Was he sorry that he liked Michael? Was it because he’s too stupid to think that the blind date would be Michael?

“You said you know Benedict Cumberbatch.” James said nervously.

“Yes, I know him. He was once Chiwetel’s neighbour.” Michael replied.

“Oh, shit.” James blamed himself for not asking further. “Oh My God, sorry, I just made a complete idiot out of myself.” He hissed, dropping his shoulders. He refused to look at Michael because he was too embarrassed.

Michael smirked. “You’re sorry because I’m not supposed to be your blind date last night?”

“No! It’s not like that!” James lifted his face immediately. “I’m just…” James paused and looked down shyly, palming his cheeks that started to burn. “Why didn’t you say anything? You know the second I talked to you, you’re not the date, yet you let me think it’s you. And I obviously was wasting your time, oh God, I’m so embarrassed.”

Michael took James’ palm off the embarrassed face and lifted his chin to land a kiss. James closed his eyes in instinct and placed his hands on Michael’s naked waist. Michael motioned James to open his mouth more, tasting everything sweet that was just James. The smaller hitched on his breath, Michael slowly pulled away only to see the red face and bright blue pairs stared at him back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. But you’re so cute I don’t want to lose the chance of getting to know you.” Michael said, the edge of his lips lifted a little forming a smirk.

James let out a small pout. “You’re not just saying that because you feel bad, aren’t you?”

Michael cupped James’ cheek and leaned closer to stick their noses together. James could smell he mint from his toothpaste and mouthwash from Michael’s breath. Michael kissed him again, his other hand pulled James closer by the waist. James kissed him back, holding onto Michael’ muscular arms. Michael slowly pushed James’ back to meet the wall and kissed him harder, like he would never get over the softest lips he ever tasted. James placed his palms on Michael’s naked chest, slowly circling his arms on the taller’s neck. Their teeth clashed, the sound of lips smacking made Michael pushed his hips into James’ for letting know that he wanted to do more. But then Michael stopped when James snorted, he pulled away to see James was laughing.

“I’m sorry.” James’ face and ears were so red, they beat the colour of the roses. But his laugh just brought the brightest smile on his face and lifted Michael’s mood up probably for a whole day. “I just realized how silly I was yesterday. So embarrassing.”

“I’m having a hard-on and you’re the one who’s embarrassed?” Michael retorted playfully, leading James to laughed on his chest. James pulled the taller closer to kiss his neck and apologized again. “Uh, I’m not sure you’re really sorry.”

“I really am. You probably had something else to do last night instead of going out with me.” James said softly.

“Trust me, I did something amazing last night.” Michael said, giving the red cheek a long peck.

“Did you?” James smirked, looking at Michael with challenging look.  

Michael raised one of his eyebrows and pulled away a little, showing the condition of his lower region that made James laughed again.

“Go take another shower.” James responded with a smile, but Michael lost his. He squinted his eyes and held James’ smaller body immediately, lifted him a little and tried to drag him back to the bathroom. “No! I’ve already changed my clothes!”

“You need to take responsibility of this!”

“No!!”

Michael closed the door behind them, took the clothes and jeans off James’ body and kissed him hard. James who was still laughing held onto him as Michael lifted him up to head the shower again. They made love to each other without caring of anything in the rest of the world, including the sound of Benedict’s call on James’ phone which was laying on the unmade bed.

 

 


End file.
